Rencontre inattendue
by Gegette
Summary: Un jeune homme frappe à la porte, Elijah ouvre et se retrouve en face de son portrait en plus jeune. Qui est ce jeune homme qui lui ressemble tant? Et que lui veut-il? Sinon je suis nulle en résumer mais bon lisez quand même.
1. Prologue

Je vais enfin le rencontrer. Mon père, mon géniteur, cet homme à qui je dois mon physique. Maman m'a toujours dis que j'avais son visage et son caractère, je me suis toujours senti proche de lui même si je ne lui ai pas encore parlé. Moi Ian Caius, jeune sorcier tout comme ma mère, Lilith Caius, je vais enfin le rencontrer le légendaire vampire Elijah Mikaelson.


	2. Voyage au bout du monde

Salut c'est moi! (Non sans blague -_-) Sinon je suis de retour avec une petite histoire sur notre cher Elijah Mikaelson.

Comme vous le savez les personnages de The Originals ne m'appartienne pas seuls ceux que j'ai créer son à moi.

Sinon bonne histoire

* * *

La Nouvelle-Orléans c'est loin de chez moi mais je n'ai pas renoncé, je me suis payé un billet d'avion et fais du stop jusque là. C'était long et toutes mes économie y sont passées j'espères que ça en valait la peine. Après une semaine de voyage, depuis mon petit village d'Angleterre, je suis enfin arrivé à la Nouvelle-Orléans.

Je cherche la grande maison des Mikaelson à travers ces rues remplie de touristes. Je vois plusieurs sorcières qui me vendre des produits pour les ignorants, toutes personnes qui pratique la magie sait que ces objets et ingrédients ne servent à rien, d'autre me propose de lire mon avenir. Je décline à chaque fois poliment, maman m'a toujours dit d'être poli et de respecter les autres sorcières et sorciers.

En tournant dans une ruelle je découvre un jeune homme penché au dessus d'une masse sombre. Il être plus vieux que moi de un an, il à de court cheveux blond et frisés, et il est assez imposant. En m'approchant je découvre qu'il est penché au dessus d'un corps sans vie et en l'observant de plus près je remarque ses canines et ses yeux noir de vampire.

Il s'approche de moi et malgré mon air neutre je sens un vent de panique monté en moi. Soudain de sa grosse voix il commença à parler.

\- J'en ai marre de ces touristes qui se mêlent de ce qui ne les regarde pas.

\- Ho vous savez je peux facilement oublier, vraiment je ne veux pas d'ennuis, s'il vous plais. Lui dis-je.

Certes je ne suis pas la personne la plus courageuse que vous avez vue, mais dites moi vous auriez fais quoi à ma place? Ce type fais deux têtes en plus que moi.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas tu vas vite oublier ce qui viens de ce passer et tu vas retourner dans les grandes rues en évitant les ruelles. N'est-ce pas?

Il venais d'essayer de m'hypnotiser, je décide donc de faire comme si ça avais fonctionné. Un vampire qui décide de vous hypnotiser et non de vous tuer c'est pas tout les jours que l'on en croise.

Je repars donc en sens inverse et retourne dans la rue principale.

J'ai eu peur, mais je m'en suis bien sorti. C'est là que je remercie Madame Pervanche de m'avoir donné des cours de théâtre.

Je décide donc de continuer sur la rue principale, après tout c'est vrai que la grande maison des Mikaelson ne doit pas se trouver dans les petites rues de la Nouvelle-Orléans.

Je fini, au bout de dix minutes, par trouver la grande demeure de Mikaelson. Je me rend compte que plus je m'approche moins je vais vite.

J'arrive devant la porte et sonne. En attendant que quelqu'un vienne ouvrir, multiple pensée me traversent comme, et si il décidais de me tuer. Si c'est quelqu'un d'autre qui ouvre. Que dois-je dire? Je peux pas me transformer en chèvre et disparaitre à tout jamais?

Je n'ai pas le temps de me poser plus de questions que la porte s'ouvre sur un homme qui semble être moi avec des années en plus.

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lu et surtout j'espères que ça vous plait n'hésiter pas à laisser une pitite review pour moi ;)

Et surtout VIVE LES CHÈVRES


	3. Une soirée au bar

Voilà mon deuxième chapitre tant attendu... enfin j'espère. Bref bonne lecture.

Je voulais aussi vous dire que je serai en stage jusqu'au 22 juillet et je n'aurai accès à internet que pendant mes cinq jours de congé du coup je ne posterai pas autant que maintenant du coup je m'excuse déjà pour le retard et l'absence.

* * *

Je suis dans la rue en face de la maison, je la fixe et j'attends, je ne sais pas quoi mais j'attends. Si je sais ce que j'attends que Elijah sorte et vienne me voir. Je rêve, je sais.

Je fini par me résigner et partir me chercher un endroit où dormir. En arpentant les rues je tombe sur un bar, je décide d'entré et de commander une bière.

\- En voilà une tête bien triste. Me dit une voix qui me semble légèrement familière.

En me retournant je vois le vampire de la ruelle, je fais comme si de rien n'était puisque je suis supposé ne pas me souvenir de lui.

\- Ha bon? Répondis-je innocemment.

\- Allez, si tu me disais ce qui ne va pas autour d'une deuxième petite bière.

\- Êtes vous entrain de me draguer? Parce que si c'est le cas, je ne fais pas vraiment confiance au inconnus.

\- Edward. Me dit-il.

\- Je vous demande pardon? J'avoue je ne comprend pas tout ce qu'il se passe là.

\- Mon nom, je m'appel Edward et toi? Il me fais un grand sourire.

Je dois bien avouer qu'il est mignon mais le seul problème c'est que je n'arrive pas à m'enlever de la tête qu'il a potentiellement tuer quelqu'un il y a quelques heures seulement.

\- Hum, je ne sais pas si je vais accepter.

J'avoue je suis une personne qui hésite beaucoup.

\- Allez tu connais mon nom s'il te-plait.

\- Oui mais toi tu ne connait pas le mien.

\- Justement un voilà un beau sujet de conversation, ton prénom.

\- Tu vas insister jusqu'a ce que je dise oui n'est-ce pas?

\- Yep, maintenant prends cette bière et faisons connaissance.

Je viens tout à coup de trouver un point positif au fais que je n'ai nul par où dormir.

\- Je suis désolé mais je n'ai pas d'endroit pour dormir, il faut que j'y aille.

Je me dépêche de payer ma bière et je sort du bar en toute vitesse.

* * *

Voili voilou merci de m'avoir lu et n'hésiter pas à me laisser une petite review ;)


End file.
